100 Stories of My Life
by anonangel
Summary: The life story of Hermione Granger. A collection of 100 drabbles written for 100 Prompts, 100 Drabbles, 100 Words or Less. Dramione/Harmony. R&R!
1. Who Knew?

**A/N. This was made for the 100 Prompts, 100 Drabbles, 100 Words or Less Challenge. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or have anything to do with it besides being a Potterhead. **

**Title: Who Knew What a Couple of Glasses Could Do?**

**Prompt: Champagne.**

**Pairing: Draco/Hermione.**

It was just another late night at work for Hermione and Draco. On this particular night, they had decided to share a glass of champagne to celebrate the case they had just closed.

Unbeknownst to them, it wasn't normal champagne. Blaise had spiked it. Neither of them knew what the effects would be.

Suddenly, Draco joined their lips aggressively, "I love you, Granger."

She pulled away, determined to slap him, but found herself confessing her love too.

It was three in the morning when a very disheveled Hermione arrived at her flat and finally let out a breath of relief.


	2. Of Serenades and Roses

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or have anything to do with it besides being a Potterhead. **

**Title: Of Serenades and Roses.**

**Prompt: Love.**

**Pairing: Draco/Hermione.**

Hermione gazed at the flowers that filled the wide balcony in her apartment before looking down into the small gazebo outside. There, serenading her in the middle of the starriest night she had seen in a while stood her boyfriend. Yes. She and Draco had been together for one month now.

Tears starting to form, she ran downstairs and collapsed into his arms.

"Thank you." She whispered, before placing a soft kiss in his lips.

It was there; in that breezy, beautiful night that she realized something for the first time.

The bookworm had fallen in love with the ferret.


	3. Christmas Under the Mistletoe

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or have anything to do with it besides being a Potterhead. **

**Title: Christmas Under the Mistletoe.**

**Prompt: Confessions.**

**Pairing: Harry/Hermione.**

Hermione sat quietly at the top of the staircase. Christmas had arrived just in time this year. She glanced at Ron and Lavender, glad he was happy.

Harry joined her. "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

Harry gazed silently at his best mate.

"Oh. That's fine, I don't mind at all."

"Well, that's... brilliant."

"Why?" She smiled softly at him.

"I wouldn't want you being sad." Harry raised Hermione's chin so she could look at the mistletoe over them. "I care too much to watch you suffer."

With that, he closed the distance between the two in the sweetest way he could.


	4. Don't You Ever Ever Leave Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or have anything to do with it besides being a Potterhead. **

**Title: Don't You Ever Ever Leave Me.**

**Prompt: Always.**

**Pairing: Harry/Hermione.**

Harry climbed the staircase at Shell Cottage until he heard whimpers coming from the room to his right. Slowly, he opened the door and peaked in. Hermione was curled up in her bed, her arm showing fresh scars. He had forgotten.

Harry held her while she cried. He caressed her hair until she calmed down. Harry checked if she was asleep and kissed her forehead before standing up to leave.

Hermione sat with a start. "Harry!" She called, her voice rusty. "Please stay."

"Always." He said.

She relaxed when his arms came around her.

"I won't ever, ever leave you."


	5. Umbrellas and Weird Encounters

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or have anything to do with it besides being a Potterhead. **

**Title: Umbrellas and Weird Encounters.**

**Prompt: Rain.**

**Pairing: Draco/Hermione.**

Hermione ran across the street, shielding her head with her purse. If only she was seventeen…

"Oi, Granger!" She heard an all too familiar voice call. Grunting, she turned.

"What in Merlin's beard are you doing in muggle London, Malfoy?"

"Offering to walk you home with my umbrella." He smiled.

She raised her eyebrows.

"Come on, Hermione. I'm trying to be a better person here."

Hermione sneezed and rolled her eyes. "All right."

A few blocks later, they stood at her threshold. "Er, thanks."

He nodded and walked away before turning around.

"So Granger, what are you doing this Saturday?"


	6. Revenge is Sweet as Your Kisses Were

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or have anything to do with it besides being a Potterhead. **

**Title: Revenge is as Sweet as Your Kisses Used to Be**

**Prompt: Revenge.**

**Pairing: Draco/Hermione.**

The plan was set up perfectly, Malfoy and her would pretend to be happily in love. There was no one better if she wanted to make Ron's blood boil. Putting on her tightest pencil skirt and blouse, she flooed to the ministry, knowing very well that Harry and Ron always had breakfast in the cafeteria.

There he was, tall and blond as always, sitting next to the guys' table.

"Hermione!" Harry called. She smiled at them, making her way towards Malfoy.

"Good morning baby." She told him, grabbing his neck and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

Ron chocked.


	7. Battle Zone

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or have anything to do with it besides being a Potterhead. **

**Title: Battle Zone.**

**Prompt: Fearless.**

**Pairing: Harry/Hermione.**

Hermione watched from the sidelines. She wanted to go in and fight, she really did.

But she was scared.

_Damn it, Hermione. Just go in there. _

And then she saw Harry.

Next thing she knew, Hermione was in there, fighting for their lives.

She was suddenly fearless, and she would thank Harry for it later.


	8. Merlin Knows

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or have anything to do with it besides being a Potterhead. **

**Title: Merlin Knows.**

**Prompt: Locket.**

**Pairing: Harry/Hermione.**

Harry sad at the kitchen table, fidgeting with the fake locket he and Dumbledore had found months ago.

Hermione sat down next to him. "You know staring at it won't make the real one appear in front of you, right?"

"I know, 'Mione. I'm sorry." He knew how much she hated it too. "Tell you what, I'll put it away and we can conjure a telly and watch a movie?"

"I've got a better idea. You hand it over and rest. Merlin knows you need it."

Hermione sighed at his retreating figure and looked at the locket in her hands.


	9. Arc 1: Betrayal & Apologies

**A/N. Thank you so much to those who've been favorite-ing/following/reviewing this drabble collection! You don't know how much I appreciate it. :D**

**Also, the next six drabbles are related, like a mini-series, so I decided to post them all as one single chapter for your commodity. **

**Enjoy, R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or have anything to do with it besides being a Potterhead.**

* * *

**Title: "I Knew You Better, or I Thought I Did."**

**Prompt: Betrayal.**

**Pairing: Draco/Hermione.**

After one year, Hermione was still giddy.

"Hey, love." He said, bending down to kiss her on the lips. "Happy anniversary."

"You want to go in for a dip?" She asked a while later, pointing towards the lake.

"Um, I don't think it would be a good idea."

"Oh, come on. Let's do something fun and reckless, just today." She moved and started unbuttoning his shirt, intent on swimming.

"Hermione, no." He insisted. She ignored him. "Mione." He pleaded once more. And then his forearm became visible enough for her to see the mark. "I'm sorry..."

She ran.

**Title: "No, Harry, I'm not."**

**Prompt: Tears.**

**Pairing: Draco/Hermione.**

**A/N. I realize this is extremely OOC, and Draco wasn't in the Tower.**

Hermione ran. When she stopped, she was in the other side of the castle. She collapsed on the ground and finally let the tears fall.

How could she betray her like that? All this time, and he was a Death Eater. Didn't she mean _anything_ to him? Was she not his whole life, like he was hers? To think she'd been about to tell him about the Horcrux hunt! He had probably helped Snape kill Dumbledore, the git!

_But you love him,_ her mind retorted.

"Hermione, you okay?" She heard Harry ask, and she ran into his arms and wept.

**Title: "I'm Afraid She's Breaking."**

**Prompt: Fragile.**

**Pairing: Harry/Hermione. (Friendship)**

Harry felt lost. Here he was, holding his best friend while she wept, and he had no idea what had happened. She was happy this morning, giddy about her anniversary with…

"Hermione? Did you and Draco fight?" He asked carefully, and immediately felt Hermione breath halt for a moment as she lay against him.

It took a long time for her to answer, and in this time, he noticed just how fragile she was, but he could never have imagined what came next.

"He's a Death Eater, Harry." She muttered, and he tightened his grip around her, kissing her head.

**Title: Food is Not Just For Eating.**

**Prompt: Cinnamon.**

**Pairing: Harry/Hermione. (Friendship)**

The two friends were now slowly munching their way through a cinnamon roll Harry had conjured. Hermione appeared to be doing much better, though she still wasn't talking much.

"Thanks, Harry." She finally muttered.

Harry smiled at her, cleaned a tear from her face, and took a corner of the cinnamon roll, chucking it at her.

Hermione carefully removed it and looked at Harry. "Is this your idea of cheering me up?"

He smiled sheepishly, "Maybe."

Hermione rolled her eyes and proceeded to throw another piece in his direction, giggling softly.

Harry laughed and hugged her.

"It'll be okay, 'Mione."

**Title: She's Everything.**

**Prompt: Regrets.**

**Pairing: Draco/Hermione.**

Draco knew this would happen someday. That's why he had regretted it from the moment it happened. And now, he had lost everything that was ever important to him, the only person he had ever loved, because of that bloody mark.

He could not put up with this anymore, so he stood up and went to look for her. The only thing he would do before killing Voldemort would be to apologize.

He just needed to make her know how sorry he was.

**Title: Reconciling Is Always The Best.**

**Prompt: Apologies.**

**Pairing: Draco/Hermione.**

He found her sitting next to Harry in a comfortable silence.

"Can we talk?"

She stood up and walked towards him. And he told her everything. He told her how he was forced, how he never wanted it, and how she was everything that mattered.

Then, when he was done, he explained how sorry he was.

Hermione was crying again when she accepted his apologies. She trusted him, and she knew her Draco was not like that.

She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him.

"I love you." They both whispered at the same time.


End file.
